


Жить с волками

by HaruIchigo



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Angst, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruIchigo/pseuds/HaruIchigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку с феста: 2.30. ОМП/Илья. Не секрет, что иногда для выполнения миссии необходимо замараться. Илья совершенно не хочет добывать информацию таким путем, но иного способа нет</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жить с волками

– Итак, нужно соблазнить цель, но мою кандидатуру вы даже не рассматриваете? В чём дело, Уэйверли?  
Соло удивлялся совершенно искренне. Он подозревал либо подвох, либо интриги, но в такой организации как А.Н.К.Л. интриговать было бессмысленно, – да и против кого?  
Он перевёл взгляд с начальника на Илью, но Илья бросал хлебные крошки толстым монмартрским голубям, осаждающим летнее кафе, и, казалось, вообще не интересовался разговором.  
– Дело в том, что вы не подходите по типажу. – Уэйверли был безмятежен, но непреклонен. – Таких мужчин вокруг Гийоме толпы: рафинированные, надушенные и с идеальными причёсками. Он устал от них, ему хочется экзотики.  
– Я могу надеть очки и прикинуться клерком. Отрастить бороду.  
Илья, наконец, оторвался от своих голубей и взглянул на него как на идиота. Даже с лёгким презрением.  
– Тебе даже в таком деле важно быть первым? – поинтересовался он.  
Соло не так просто было сбить с толку.  
– Мне важно не провалить задание. Женщины, конечно, ведутся на твоё медвежье обаяние, но с мужчиной это тебе не поможет. Ты же взбесишься и в лепёшку его расплющишь, если он тебя тронет.  
– Он меня не тронет. До этого не дойдёт.  
– Я в этом не уверен. – Уэйверли разгладил фотографию цели: француза лет пятидесяти пяти, самодовольно задравшего массивный нос с горбинкой. Виски у Гийоме уже начали седеть, но уложенная волной шевелюра хранила черноту. Типаж порочного аристократа: таких сатиров хлебом не корми, – дай получить кого-нибудь искусству любви.  
– Почему? – Илья весь подобрался и чуть не прожигал фото взглядом.  
– Соло потребуется время, чтобы вскрыть сейфы, а Габи, – сфотографировать документы. Плюс время на отход. Цель ничего не должна заподозрить. Ты должен быть готов идти до конца.  
Соло подумал, что большевик сейчас возмутится и скажет, что член партии принадлежит партии и каким-то французам в руки не даётся, но Илья только кивнул, не меняясь в лице.  
"Бодрится", – решил Наполеон. Провал операции был неизбежен: каким бы сладкоречивым дьяволом ни был Гийоме, в СССР секса не было, а тот, что был, видимо, завозили из Прибалтики, и Курякин им не занимался. Он, Соло, сам однажды предложил, и нарвался на холодный отказ.  
Ну да не очень-то и хотелось.

Вечером, на конспиративной квартире, он делал вид, что проверяет свой джентльменский набор для вскрытия сейфов, а сам краем глаза ненавязчиво и профессионально следил за Ильёй. Как большевик будет готовиться к "свиданию"? Вряд ли в КГБ учат методам соблазнения, по слухам, – не самая сексуальная организация.  
Но большевик не готовился никак. Сидел за столом в гостиной в старых брюках и хэмингуэевском свитере, играл сам с собой в шахматы.  
– Хватит смотреть, дыру протрёшь, – бросил он Соло не оборачиваясь.  
– Я как раз собирался забрать смокинг из чистки. Захватить твой? – невинно спросил Наполеон, собирая свёрла обратно, в обойму.  
– У меня нет смокинга. Тот костюм подойдёт.  
"Тот костюм" висел на дверце шкафа и представлял собой тёмно-синее твидовое нечто, наводившее на мысли о первомае, рабочих и колхозницах.  
– Я был о тебе лучшего мнения.  
– Ты, но не Гийоме. Ему обещали представить советского инженера, ударника труда, который впервые за границей, – его он и получит.  
Соло задумчиво кивнул. Илья говорил резонно... Даже слишком резонно. Слишком спокойно для человека, который на простое предложение провести приятную ночь ответил: "держи себя в руках, Наполеон Соло, и не будь идиотом".  
Хотя, не так были важны слова, как тон. Уничижительный. Так Соло не отшивали со школы, когда он, самоуверенный девятиклассник решил, что сможет пригласить на танцы молоденькую учительницу английского.  
Неприятно снова почувствовать себя прыщавым школьником.  
– Только без самодеятельности, большевик.  
– Следи за собой ковбой.  
Обычный обмен любезностями. Может, чуть более напряжённый, чем обычно.

***  
Большевик обошёлся без самодеятельности. Соло, в идеальном смокинге, томился возле шведского стола и наблюдал издалека, как Илья пожимает душистому, молодящемуся Гийоме руку, как хозяин вечера длит рукопожатие больше, чем нужно...  
Наполеон не ожидал, что смотреть на это будет так тяжело. Всё собственничество его натуры собралось в одной точке и сверлило, сверлило висок, стискивало зубы.  
Для дела этот Илья на всё готов. Вон, он даже улыбается для дела. Прикидывается простодушным, соглашается посмотреть подлинного Рембрандта.  
"Ничего у тебя не выйдет", – подумал вслед Соло, заедая шампанское чёрной икрой. – "Ты срежешься, большевик, и придётся вытаскивать тебя. Знаем, проходили".  
Конечно, срежется. Всё будет как обычно. Подумаешь, придётся внести пару изменений в операцию, перестрелять телохранителей, напугать гостей, разбить пару антикварных ваз...  
Зато, Илья останется ничьим, как и должен быть.  
Он отогнул манжет и взглянул на часы.  
Габи уже отвлекла охрану. Пора.

Кабинет отделяла от спальни всего лишь дверь красного дерева. Соло вскрывал сейф, будто уговаривал стыдливую красавицу: нежно, шаг вперёд, два назад, а думал о том, что Илью Гийоме вообще не пришлось уговаривать. Тот отказывался разве что для вида.  
Не только в шахматы умеет играть...  
Внутри сейфа щёлкнуло, – неприступная стальная дверь беспомощно распахнулась.  
– Мог бы и побыстрее, – заметила Габи, спрыгивая со стола, на котором сидела всё это время.  
– Быстрее не значит лучше, – отрезал Соло. Он не мог стоять на месте, пальцы сами тянулись к дубовым панелям, резной мебели, будто через тёмный старинный секретер или восстановленное из антикварных руин кресло бидермейер можно было почувствовать что-то, услышать...  
Рукой в перчатке он огладил выпуклости маленькой мраморной Венеры с пикантной трещинкой на бедре. Восемнадцатый век. Гийоме знал, во что вкладывать миллионы... Если не считать подачек недобитым фашистам.  
– А вот с Рембрандтом его прокатили, – пробормотал Наполеон, остановив праздный взгляд на "Иакове, борющемся с ангелом".  
Впрочем, это походило на борьбу так же, как происходящее сейчас за дверью.  
Что-то не стыковалось. Рембрандт у миллионера был только один, тот самый "Иаков..." и висел он (как Соло узнал совершенно без задней мысли, так, для общего развития) в специальном хранилище. Так зачем вешать явную копию, когда можно сколько угодно любоваться на оригинал?  
Он сдвинул картину, ожидая увидеть ещё один сейф, но стена была пуста. Если не считать глазка.  
Гийоме оказался тем ещё затейником.  
Габи на секунду отвлеклась от документов.  
– Соло, что ты делаешь?! – прошептала она.  
– Проверяю, не нужна ли большевику помощь. Там что-то подозрительно тихо.  
На самом деле, он не знал, как там, потому что слышал только стук крови в ушах.  
Тощие, бледные ноги, поросшие жёстким чёрным волосом, – это Гийоме, а над ним, – прекрасный Аполлон верхом на старой кляче. Слегка растрёпанные светлые волосы, напряжённая шея... Горделивая осанка, сильная спина атлета как прямая стрела, но у самой поясницы, – сладостный прогиб, ложбинка, тут же плавно, одним вздохом переходящая в красиво очерченные, упругие ягодицы, нежно прижатые одна к другой. Между ними постоянно сновал набухший тёмной кровью член, и Соло хотел, хотел думать, что тяжёлые вздохи, – напускное, но зеркало на противоположной стене, безжалостное, в пошлой и толстой золотой раме с завитками, показывало грудь с влажно поблёскивающими от слюны сосками, строго расчерченные мышцы живота и большой, обнаживший головку пенис, пленённый умелой, холёной рукой Гийоме.  
Соло повезло, что зеркало не показывало лица, – это было бы чересчур.  
– Так ему нужна помощь?  
Наполеон сунул руки в карманы и сдвинул "Иакова" на место.  
– Если только не упадёт с кровати и не сломает ногу.  
Габи закрыла сейф.  
– Я за него волнуюсь, – грустно сказала она. – Он же такой чувствительный! И честный.  
Соло едва не переспросил об одном и том же агенте КГБ они говорят, но сдержался, обойдясь нейтральным: "все мы чем-то жертвуем".

Он пришёл сам, поздно ночью, и долго отмокал в душе. Соло слушал, лёжа без сна, как он, насвистывая, ставит чайник, гремит чем-то, разогревая пасту.  
И не выдержал.  
– Вообще-то, желательно посыпать пармезаном, – заметил он, входя на кухню и потуже затягивая пояс халата. Илья всё в тех же брюках и свитере стоял над плитой и жадно ел прямо из кастрюли, чуть ли не рыча. С этой стороны Наполеон его ещё не видел.  
– И так сойдёт. Отличные макароны.  
– Это паста. С креветками.  
Большевик пожал плечами.  
– На вкус как макароны из столовой.  
Он не выглядел расстроенным, не замыкался в себе, – будто на пробежке нагулял этот здоровый, волчий апетит.  
"А чего ты ждал? Он профессионал, пусть несдержанный иногда, но – профи. Знал, на что шёл, какие могут быть эмоции? Особенно если ему понравилось".  
Илья взял кастрюлю и пересел вместе с ней за стол, под тёплый красный абажур.  
– Послушай ковбой, – голубые глаза смотрели бесстрастно, – Если ты ждёшь, что я начну себя жалеть или плакать у тебя на плече, лучше иди, досыпай.  
– Я ничего не жду. Так, зашёл выпить коньяка на ночь. – Коньяк в буфете, к счастью, действительно нашёлся, но его было заметно меньше, чем Наполеон помнил. На донышке.  
– Знаешь, что мне сказала моя мать? Да, моя мать, которая спала с офицерами?  
Он был пьян, и костяшки сбиты.  
– Она сказала: _"с волками жить, – по волчьи выть"_  
– Прости... Что?  
– Это значит, что если ты решил жить вместе с волками, ты должен выть, как они. Ты должен приспособиться, только так можно выжить. И я так давно приспособился, что вою так, как мне прикажут, и лапу подаю. Я – тоже волк, Соло. А теперь иди к чёрту и дай поесть спокойно.  
Наполеон залпом допил остатки коньяка и вернул бутылку на место.  
– Только один вопрос и я тебя покину. Если ты волк, который не против других волков, то почему отказал мне? Или у тебя, пардон, стоит только по директиве ВКП(б)?  
Илья поставил кастрюлю в мойку, взглянул на грязные тарелки и немытые кофейные кружки, вздохнул и открыл воду.  
– Ты не серьёзный. И у тебя тот же интерес, что у Гийоме: трахнуть типичного русского агента с нордической внешностью и эмоциональным диапазоном табуретки. Мне это не нужно.  
– Ты не такой.  
– Спасибо, я знаю.  
– Хорошо... – Соло не мог уйти просто так. Ему нужно было прояснить всё до конца. – И последний личный вопрос. О чём ты думал, когда был с Гийоме? Я тоже хочу, чтобы у меня стоял в любой ситуации, поделись секретом.  
Илья не обернулся.  
– Я думал о тебе, – просто сказал он.  
Не подойти к нему после этого и не обнять за талию... Такой вариант даже не рассматривался.  
– Я тоже думаю о тебе, когда вокруг... Как это вы, русские, говорите... Такое красивое слово, звучит ещё как что-то итальянское...  
– Мм... Пиздец?  
– Да, именно он. – Соло упёрся подбородком ему в плечо, прижался грудью к спине. – Думаю о том, что вдвоём мы с ним справляемся лучше. То есть, втроём, конечно, но... Ты понял мою мысль. Мне иногда даже весело с тобой. И хорошо. Я хочу, чтоб было ещё лучше.  
Да, примерно так он и уговаривал ту учительницу.  
«Мне с тобой хорошо», Господи!  
Илья обернулся, но не высвободился. Губы у него были такие желанные, и так близко...  
– Помой посуду, – прошептали желанные губы. – Ни одной чистой тарелки в доме.  
"Потом, – что угодно", чуть не сказал Соло, но это было, чёрт возьми, несправедливо!  
– Вообще-то, я постоянно готовлю, – напомнил он, не разжимая рук.  
Они посмотрели друг другу в глаза.  
– Пусть моет Габи.  
– Составим график.  
– Коммунистический подход, как и ожидалось от большевика.  
– А ты, значит, предпочитаешь эксплуатацию женщин, ковбой.  
Пришлось поцеловать его. Крепко. И ещё раз, и ещё, чтобы стереть вкус коньяка и чужого языка, вкус всего наносного, за пределами их конспиративной квартиры.  
Не график же составлять, в самом деле.


End file.
